darkest light
by theo darkstar
Summary: a child is found near rivendell...years later a race is found and something awoken...wow now on to three chapters! no sorry its five!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

The trees were dark and silent…betraying no sound to the outside world. Two elves raced through the silent trees…laughter following them. The lead elf had raven black hair and the porcelain features of the elves. She stopped under a thick tree and waited. She didn't have to wait long before the second elf joined her. The second elf was the same in figure but her hair was silvery, not white and not grey but shiny silver. Black eyes met black eyes…the black eyes of the moriquendi. The dark haired elf suddenly swung up into the tree while her sister traced her hands over an inscription on the bark 'Drei' was first followed by 'Gwen'.

"Guinevere!" called the silver haired maid. Her sister flipped down to hang before her. "Gwen, do you mind that I am to marry Aldaron?" She questioned. The hanging elf thought for a bit before smiling widely.

"If you are happy Idril then so am I!" she said. "Anyways he is like a brother to me so it doesn't matter that you are going to marry him!" Idril smiled and kissed her sisters forehead. Then she leapt into the tree and raced to the top calling to her sister as she went. Guinevere followed her sister up the tree.

A few years passed and Idril was expecting her first child. As was the tradition of the moriquendi elves, the oldest female ruled as queen. And as tradition goes, the oldest in the royal family had silvery hair, whereas most had black. Guinevere already had a child, a dark haired boy called Turgan. No one knew who the father was and Gwen had entrusted his care to Idril. Idril was not to be graced with a silver haired girl…her baby was born with dark red hair and she kept it while she grew. So Idril gave her baby the name of Teal, a bright bird.

Good times were not to last too long. Evil was stirring in mordor. But the moriquendi elves ignored it as they did most things in the world. It wasn't long till Idril was expecting another baby. This time it was a silver haired girl and they named her Aredhel, the white lady. It was shortly after this time that Gwen came and took Teal and Turgan to the woods as she had promised them. So Idril let them go and stood watching them leave. A younger elf maid came and stood beside her.

"I fear no good will come from letting Guinevere take your bird to the forest!" she said.

"They will be fine Morwen!" snapped the queen to her friend. "They need to go!"

"Be that as it may but I fear you will be hurt!" Morwen whispered as the queen turned to leave with her silver haired baby. Two male elves came and stood beside Morwen.

"Three go out!" stated one, the oldest one.

"The bird will not return!" the second said sadly.

"And the queen will not listen to us for I fear you are right my brothers!" Morwen sighed. Eol and Melkor looked at each other and sighed. The three were the only triplets in elven kind and were gifted with different gifts of old. They trusted the wise decision of their sister for what she said often came true…

Chapter one

The forest was silent…not a sound could be heard. Two beings sat high in a tree and stared at each other. Not a sound or movement did they make…grey eyes staring into blue eyes. A twig snapped and the owner of the blue eyes blinked in surprise.

"Ha I win!" crowed the man triumphantly.

"Hardly, I was surprised!" the blonde elf snapped in mock anger. The dark haired man laughed and lay back so he was looking at the stars.

"Wait till my brothers hear you were out stared by a man Legolas!" laughed the man. He rolled onto his stomach and looked down. "Do you think Ada's forgiven you for falling off the roof yet?"

"Do you think he has forgiven you for pushing me?" returned the elf with a smug smile. Estel smiled and was about to reply when he caught sight of something odd.

"Legolas, come look here!" he whispered. The elf came and lay down next to his friend. He looked to where the man indicated and watched.

"What is it?" asked Legolas. But his question was answered by the bundle of rags they were looking at. Two golden legs stretched out and thin arms pushed the body upwards. Silver hair hung limp and jagged across the face and shoulders. With I flick of its head, the being revealed pointed ears and a porcelain face.

"Look at the cuts Estel, we should help her!" Legolas whispered not taking his eyes from the child. But Estel was already on the ground and slowly walking towards the girl. Legolas jumped down and followed. He failed to see Estel stop and failed to see the girl watching him. It was only when Estel reached out a hand to grab his arm did the elf realise he had been thinking of other things. But it was too late, the girl snarled and jumped at him with out-stretched hands. Estel dodged but Legolas got her nails across his face. The elf grabbed a hand and held on while the child continued to attack. Legolas was lost with what to do. He didn't want to hurt the child but she would not stop hurting him. Finally he managed to hold the girl still.

"Having fun?" asked the man from behind him.

"You wanna help!" snapped the elf as the child managed to punch his stomach and chest. For one so thin she was awfully strong. The man sighed loudly and stepped up to the elf. He gently stroked the child's hair and whispered to her in elvish.

"Give her to me Legolas," the man said in the same tone he had spoken to the child. The elf gladly gave up his bundle. He stared wide eyed in shock as the girl was instantly still and snuggled into Estel's arms.

"Get our bags, we are going to Rivendell now, she needs Ada's care!" Estel said softly to the blonde elf.

The travellers arrived in the halls of lord Elrond in the early hours of morning. They did not expect anyone to be up but they were wrong. Two identical elves bounded out the door to greet them.

"You are both walking! You are both unhurt-"started one.

"What happened to your face Legolas?" the second cut in.

"Ai you are not unhurt! I take back my shock!" the first laughed.

"Welcome home Aragorn!" came a new voice.

"ADA!" cried the man, and he ran to his fathers embrace. Lord Elrond carefully held his adopted son from him and looked at the now sleeping child in his arms.

"Where did you find her?" he asked quietly, "was she alone?" There was a sense of fear in the elven lords' voice that startled the man. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, looked over to their father in surprise. It was then that the child awoke…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – yep I own nuthin cept the Moriquendi elves! Hee hee

Hey thanks for the reviews…nice to know some ppl like this story!

Chapter Two

The child slowly blinked her eyes and looked around. Aragorn could tell his father was fearful of the child, why he did not know. The twins turned to Legolas who had started to rub at his chest. They grabbed his arms and marched him inside. Elrond did not speak but motioned for his human son to follow him inside. There was a lot to discuss.

Several hours later found them all sitting in Elrond's study. Elrond sat at his desk flicking through a large book. Finally he stopped and looked up.

"The elf you have found is a Moriquendi elf, a dark elf." He started, "I can only guess but I am sure she is of the royal family. There is not much on these elves for they are a secretive and hidden race, but one thing is widely known, they are ruled by a queen who has always had pale silvery hair. This child must be the next queen."

"But she was alone!" Aragorn cried.

"That is why we must protect her, give her a name and teach her of her history." Elrond paused and looked around, "I fear some great evil has befallen the Moriquendi!" he finished.

As the days passed, it was clear the child would only stand the company of mainly Aragorn. Legolas won her favour after a while and finally the twins managed to become her best friends. They gave her the name Isil for the moon. She seemed to love watching it. A truly trying day came when Gandalf came to visit. Isil took one look at the old wizard and ran away screaming. Aragorn followed after her. Legolas and the twins shortly after him. Gandalf came last and rather slowly.

"No…white wizard…stay away!" screamed Isil as she slumped in Aragorn's arms.

"No this is Gandalf, a good wizard." Soothed the man.

"No…no…be brave Rian, nothing will hurt you…Naneth…Ada will save us…"Isil seemed to be remembering things and was talking to herself.

"Who is Rian?" asked Legolas.

"Run Rian…run! Turgan help! He is coming…be quiet Rian, he will take you like he took Nana, shhh I'm here…NO!" here Isil slumped over and seemed to be asleep. Aragorn picked her up and took her to her room. When he returned, Gandalf was talking quietly to Elrond. The twins and Legolas were talking together.

"I am here to warn you that Moriquendi elves have been seen around Rivendale, others seem to be hunting as well. I am sorry I cannot stay but I must warn those in Lothlorien! I wish you well with the child but now I must depart!" and with a rustle of his cloak, the ancient wizard departed.

The next morning Isil never came for breakfast. When she did not turn up for lunch, Aragorn and Legolas went up to her room to check on her. There was no one there. The only trace that someone had been in the room was a lock of silvery hair tied with a black ribbon.

For weeks Aragorn and Legolas searched for Isil. There had been no struggle so they knew she had gone willingly but still they wanted to know where she was. Eventually Elrond called a stop to the search. The moriquendi elves had disappeared again, and eventually Legolas and Aragorn let it rest. Little did they know that they would be tangled in a web of mystery and adventure with the Moriquendi elves in the future years…it started with a scream and two voices crying in fear…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – yep I own nothing cept the Moriquendi elves! Hee hee oh yeah and Aragorn's children!

Hey thanks for the reviews…nice to know some ppl like this story!

Trinilee Greenleaf – hey sorry you wont find out who Rian is for a while, so I'm thinking that blackmail is a good way to get people to update…how about if every time you update, I will update (if I can!) correct the white wizard is saruman

To my other reviewers – thanks for making me keep writing this story, there was a long delay between the first two chapters because I was not sure if anyone liked my story but hey people reviewed and now I'm inspired to keep writing it! Reviews do wonders for your self-eestem!

Chapter Three

The dark haired girl tumbled down the stairs. Over and over she fell. Identical faces peeked out from around a corner and cried out in fear before vanishing. Finally the girl came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. She lay motionless, her dark black hair framing her golden skin, brown eyes shut to the world. Thus she lay until Lady Arwen chanced upon her.

King Elessar had been ruling Gondor for fifteen years. He was the proud father of five children and the most loving Ada for one elf maid. He and Arwen had taken in the lone elf-maid when they had found her wondering the halls of Imladris two years after Elrond had left. The twins had informed them that Elrond had taken her in and cared for her. They were happy to look after her but had agreed to let Aragorn and Arwen take her where she would have a healthier upbringing. Growing up with the twins was very unhealthy! So Aragorn and Arwen had taken Deladrieng to live with them. Right now Aragorn was sitting in her room as she slept. His eldest children were surprisingly like his elven brothers in their playful nature. Like his brothers they were twins. Alanna and Aisling. Both had the deep grey eyes of their father and the dark brown locks of him as well. But though they were identical, they tended towards different things. Alanna liked to watch and learn how to use a sword while Aisling was more inclined towards healing. By the time they reached fourteen, both were showing surprising skills in their chosen areas. They were both showing a skill in pranks. Many a time had Aragorn had to apologise to servants and guests for their jokes. But though he knew he should punish them, he found himself wanting to join in. This time it had gone too far. Their latest prank was the cause of Deladrieng lying in her bed. A simple trip wire placed at the top of the stairs. What they had not counted on was for Dela to be running along the corridor. Aragorn smiled softly as he remembered the state of panic the twins had been in when they came racing to his study. By the time he had reached the stairs, Arwen was already there.

Legolas was down on the archery field with Aragorn's youngest daughter. He had been teaching her how to use a bow and was now demonstrating his skill. Though the child was only just eight, she was strong and determined. Her twin brother was of the same build but was not interesting in archery; he preferred the sword and hand to had combat. Even twelve year Earendil liked the sword. Thus it was that little Elyssa became Legolas's favourite child. So it came to be that the time he spent in Gondor was taken up by this small child and her love of the bow and arrow. He could not wait to tell her his news.

"Look Legolas!" cried Elyssa as she waved her bow about.

"Well done Ely, well done!" praised Legolas as he saw she had just got a bulls eye. He scooped her into his arms and swung her around.

"Can you do that to me?" asked Eldarion coming over to them. Legolas smiled as he placed Elyssa down. Then with a loud whoop he snatched up her twin and spun around. Their laughter mingled together in the wind.

"You would make a wonderful father Prince of Mirkwood!" Arwen said as she drifted over to them. Legolas hastily put Eldarion down and turned to Arwen swaying slightly from spinning too much. He smiled and bowed elegantly in her direction.

"And what does this lovely queen wish of us?" he asked mockingly. Arwen laughed as her two youngest copied the elf prince.

"I just want to warn you that you can not leave quiet when you wanted to, Dela has been hurt and will need time to recover before she travels," Arwen paused and looked past Legolas to the younger twins. Both were looking straight at their mother with unblinking blue eyes. A gift they had inherited from their elven side, that and the slightly pointed ears.

"Where is Legolas going?" they asked together.

"No where important!" smiled Arwen knowing that Legolas wanted to tell Elyssa himself.

"What happened to Dela?" asked Eldarion, concern laced in his voice.

"The A's set a trip wire at the top of the long stairs and Dela tripped over it, she fell down the stairs." Arwen explained. The A's was what they called her oldest twins; her youngest were just called El. Legolas smiled when Arwen told him what had happened. He remembered seeing them walking towards the stairs with a long length of wire in their hands, they had been whispering together and had not noticed Legolas walking by. His smile vanished as he caught sight of Arwen's face.

"Honestly Legolas, you are as bad as the children!" she sighed. Then she turned and walked away back up to the palace.

Three days later found Legolas attaching a saddlebag to his horse. Beside his horse stood two more horses. Aragorn had deemed Deladrieng fit to travel and she and Elyssa were greatly excited about going somewhere with Legolas. Little Elyssa was so excited she could not stop talking about it. She would tell anyone who listened that she was going to Fangorn Forest and then on to see Gimli. Only one person was upset over this arrangement. Eldarion wanted to go too. Legolas had spent three hours in a room talking to the youngest son of Aragorn before emerging. Eldarion had come out looking delightfully happy and secretive. When asked what Legolas had said, the child had just smiled.

It had been three days since Legolas, Deladrieng and Elyssa had left. Life was going on in Gondor. At least that is what it seemed to be. Aisling was worried. Aragorn was worried. He was worried about Aisling. Alanna did not seem to be spending much time with her twin and this left Aragorn worried about his eldest daughters. He would often see Aisling wondering the lookout point in bare feet and a long white nightdress. She would often stop and stare out at the fields below. Ever since Legolas had gone, Aragorn had noticed the change in his daughters. So it came to be that while Aisling paced, Aragorn could be found standing watch beside the white tree. On the morning of the fourth day things took a turn for the worst. Aisling seemed to stand looking out for a very long time. Then came an awful scream from her lips. The dark haired twin rushed past her father and down to the gates. Aragorn close behind her. By the time they reached the gates, the guards were just opening them for the approaching horse. With a startled gasp, Aragorn raced outside and past his stunned daughter.

Upon the white horse were two riders. The one in front was small and had pale brown hair while the one behind had black hair and dark brown eyes. Arod raced towards the gates, urgency quickening his pace.

As Aisling watched the horse, she knew her world was about to be tipped upside down. Why had Legolas's horse returned without him and what had happened to Deladrieng and Elyssa? In her heart she knew. The Moriquendi had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – yep I own nothing cept the Moriquendi elves! Hee hee oh yeah and Aragorn's children!

Hey thanks for the reviews…nice to know some ppl like this story!

Hey sorry if this is going too quick for ya all, also im having some trouble with my other story (I have come to a blank! Any suggestions?)

Chapter Four

Legolas lay fully stretched out on the ground. He could not feel his legs. His bow was missing and so was his horse. The dead weight holding him down was Elyssa's horse. It was dead, shot down by hidden archers. Because he was trapped, Legolas was bored. In his hand he carelessly twirled an arrow in his fingers, studying the designs etched onto it. His ears picked up the faint footfalls of elves approaching. He waited until they came into view. When they did he was stunned. These elves had the same long black hair and brown eyes that Deladrieng had. The three elves were in fact very similar to each other, only by looking closely could you tell one was a female. The three looked at each other and as one nodded. The female took Legolas under his arms while the males lifted the horse up. Legolas watched in wonder as he was pulled out from under the horse. The next thing he knew the female was pressing her thumb on a spot on his neck and everything went black…

"We should take him to the palace, the queen will want to see him." Morwen said as she followed her brothers. The older one nodded his agreement. The youngest of them stayed silent.

"What troubles you Eol?" asked Melkor as he hefted Legolas into a better position.

"Deladrieng was there, we should have waited and taken her in cover of darkness like we took Aredhel back!" Eol said looking at his sister. Morwen frowned.

"No, Deladrieng will not be as trusting, she has been away for too long, she would not go quietly, as much as it pains me to say this but I will not force her to stay." Morwen sighed and looked at Legolas. The three strode on in silence then…

"Do you think he is the elf that Aredhel told us so much about?" asked Eol. He studied the faces of his siblings, though they were triplets, sometime it was hard to know what the other was thinking.

"You want to write this down to don't you, well yes I think he is Legolas and if I am right in guessing, I think the young girl with them is Estel's daughter!" Morwen said with a smile playing around her lips. In silence once more the three walked on.

"Why did Gwen-"?

"Hush, do not say that name!" hissed Eol.

"Sorry, why did the Red Queen attack them?" asked Melkor.

"I do not think it was her, I think it was Nimue and Morgan-"

"Of course, they would do something like this, do you think they knew who Deladrieng was?" asked Eol. Morwen shook her head and once more they walked in silence. Safe in Melkor's arms, Legolas kept his eyes closed and listened to the conversation going on around him. Who was this Red Queen they were talking about and why did he detect a note of loss when Morwen spoke? Who was Aredhel? How did she know him and Estel? The only moriquendi elf he knew of was Isil but that was a long time ago. Was Aredhel related to Isil in some way? All his questions were soon to be answered.

"Isil?" asked Legolas as he leaned against Eol for support. The silver haired elf Queen smiled as the four elves made their way forward. Aredhel had not heard that name for quiet some time, every since she had been stolen from Imladris by Morwen and her brothers. She was glad to hear it once more. Behind her in the shadows was a tall elf lord with long black hair. Beside him stood a small elf child with a bunch of dark red curls. Legolas only had eyes for the silver haired Queen.

"Queen Aredhel," started Melkor.

"Welcome Legolas to the realm of the moriquendi!" said Aredhel with a warm smile.

"Isil?" asked Legolas.

"My real name is Aredhel, what happened?" asked Aredhel.

"We have reason to believe it was Nimue and Morgan, they attacked Legolas and two girls, one of whom was Deladrieng, the girls fled on his horse while he lay trapped under the horse!" Melkor said all this in a flat even voice that portrayed no emotion.

"You saw Dela?" cried the voice of the red haired elfling as she stepped out of the shadows. The elf lord frowned as he reached out for the child.

"It's alright Kama," Aredhel said softly. She turned to the child.

"Where is Dela?" asked the child.

"Not here Rian, but she is safe!" Aredhel said kindly. Rian smiled sadly and ran to her mother's arms. Aredhel sighed inwardly as she stroked her youngest child's curly hair. There was so much to explain and so much to ask. But first they had to find Deladrieng. Aredhel could still remember when she found out that Dela was missing. The little elf maid could only have been about seven, already a good friend with three-year-old Rian. The ones she did not get on particularly well with were Cary and Tyndall. Aredhel wished more than anything that she and Morwen had told those three the truth. But she understood the pain of Morwen and the pain she had gone through when her child had been born. Aredhel looked over at Morwen and smiled sadly. The time of truths was coming, they had to tell them…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – yep I own nothing cept the Moriquendi elves! Hee hee oh yeah and Aragorn's children!

Hey thanks for the reviews…nice to know some ppl like this story!

Sorry for the long wait I was reading this really good story by elven hope

Anyone who hasn't read her stories really should!

Chapter Five

Three riders rode towards the trees in total silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. The lead rider was Aragorn. He felt slightly guilty at leaving Arwen to care for Elyssa by herself. His youngest daughter had been barely conscious when he left and Arwen had been near tears. It was Aisling who had taken control. Deladrieng had refused to get off the horse and demanded that Aragorn leave with her straight away, they had to find Legolas. So with a hurried kiss for Arwen Aragorn had run to his horse. When he got to the horse however, Earendil was waiting for him. His eldest son had refused to stay behind so Aragorn had agreed to his coming, besides; Arwen would be too busy to notice this quiet child was missing. Earendil was the odd one out of all his children. He was the middle child surrounded by twins. His hair was blonde and his eyes dark grey with flecks of brown in them. At twelve he stood as tall as Alanna and Aisling. He had often been the butt of many pranks from his older sisters while the younger twins tended to ignore him; after all he was not a twin and was therefore different from them. The one person Aragorn had failed to overlook when he decided to let Earendil come was Alanna. The eldest child was the only one who actually showed open affection towards her brother. Often the two could be seen practicing with their swords together or exploring the city together. True they fought but they were always the first to apologise. Because Earendil was so quiet he was often forgotten, after all the twins were both louder and more demanding of their parents. It was Alanna who always looked out for this quiet prince. Thus it was late that same fateful night that Alanna sneaked into her brother's room only to find it empty…

Aragorn and Earendil followed Dela through the trees. She seemed to know where she was going which was surprising because Aragorn had never been here before and he had never taken the elf maid here either. None the less he followed her with confidence. The ride had been very quiet. No one had spoken once. Because it was so silent, Aragorn had time to study his foster daughter and eldest son. Deladrieng reminded him strongly of the elf maid he and Legolas had once found, Isil. In fact if her hair was paler she could be Isil. His son was riding in silence; a slight frown marred his face. Aragorn found himself wondering what it would be like if they were travelling with the older twins. No doubt there would be so much noise that anything looking for them could hear them coming a mile away. Deladrieng's startled cry broke Aragorn from his thoughts. Three elves were standing watching them. One female and two males each so alike the other they could have been one elf. The female stepped forward.

"If you would like to follow me, my brother s and I shall take you to the Great Hall!" she said in a strange lilting accent. Nodding in agreement, Aragorn and Earendil followed, Deladrieng had disappeared.

"Legolas!" cried Aragorn several minutes later. The golden haired elf was seated on a comfy chair in the great hall, his right leg propped up before him while Aredhel sat next to him. Legolas smiled at his friend and motioned to Aredhel.

"I found Isil!" he grinned. Aragorn stood speechless for a few minutes, staring at the Queen. Earendil meanwhile walked around the hall and looked in different doors. The little red haired elfling who was Rian peered out of one door at him and for a while the two stared at each other. After Aragorn had recovered his speech and greeted Aredhel, he was surprised to see his son playing in a corner with Rian as though she was his younger sister. He smiled; Rian seemed like a nicer sister than Elyssa was.

While the friends talked in the great hall, Eol was trailing after another elf. He sighed softly as the elf picked up a larger black book and flicked through the pages. He watched as the dark eyes narrowed and widened to go with what she read. He watched as the book fell from the fingers and the elf maid knelt on the ground. Then he watched as she picked up the book again and ran for the great hall, anger on her face. Sending a silent plea for Melkor and Morwen to go to the hall, Eol followed his sister's adopted daughter. There was trouble ahead, trouble and grief…

Hey some people are becoming confused with my lots of characters so I am going to write out a list of them for you!

Legolas

Aragorn

Arwen

Aragorn and Arwen's children are – Alanna – Aisling's twin 14 years old

Dark brown hair dark grey eyes

Aisling – Alanna's twin 14 years old

Dark brown hair dark grey eyes

Earendil – 12 years old

Blonde hair grey brown eyes

Eldarion – Elyssa's twin 8 years old

Light brown hair blue eyes

Elyssa – Eldarion's twin 8 years old

Light brown hair blue eyes

Moriquendi elves are as follows

Idril – dead silver hair dark eyes

Guinevere – called the red queen red hair dark eyes

Teal – Idril's eldest daughter dead red hair dark eyes

Aredhel – named Isil by Legolas and Aragorn silver hair dark eyes

Rian – younger sister of Aredhel and youngest daughter of Idril dark hair

Turgan – Guinevere's eldest son dark hair

Morgan – Nimue's twin Guinevere's eldest daughter roughly 19 years old

Nimue – Morgan's twin Guinevere's youngest daughter roughly 19 years old

Melkor, Morwen and Eol are triplets

Deladrieng – found by Elrond before he leaves middle earth adopted by Aragorn and Arwen is roughly the age of an 18-year-old human child dark hair

Cary – Tyndall's older sister and twin roughly 18 years old silver hair

Tyndall – Cary's twin roughly 18 years old silver hair

Rian – the twin's younger sister and Aredhel's youngest child roughly 14 years old red hair

I think that covers most of the characters that need explaining!

Let me know if you need more explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I own the world! Its mine all mine…my own my precious! Arg the ring it burns! Sorry not mine!

Hee hee hee you guys are so gonna lurv this chapter!

Thanks for the reviews and helpful tips…more are appreciated!

Chapter Six

"You all lied!"

Legolas turned to look at the approaching elf maid. Aredhel stood and watched as two silver haired elves entered from another door. They saw Deladrieng and paused then one smiled warmly while the other looked slightly angered.

"You lied to me, all of you!" screamed Deladrieng.

"What-" but Aragorn was silenced by Deladrieng once more.

"Did you know Cary? Yes, is that why you made me lost in the forest! Because I was older?" the elf maid in question looked even angrier. Aredhel stepped forward but was stopped by Morwen's gentle hand. With a look towards the door, Morwen indicated that Aredhel should take her children and leave.

"Yes I knew!" spat the silver haired elf maid, "you would have got the crown! I wish you had never come back!" still yelling at Deladrieng, Cary was led from the room by her brother. Silently the room emptied until only Aragorn, Legolas, Deladrieng and Eol were left. Deladrieng sunk to the ground and sobbed aloud. Gently Eol took the black book from her fingers and opened it to a certain page. Clearing his throat he began to read…

…There is much joy in my heart. Morwen, my sister has given birth to a baby boy. She is weak from the birth for it was a difficult one but she is happy. The boy is small and is not breathing very well, I fear for his life. I must be strong for my sister though; much has troubled her of late…

…_It is with a heavy heart that I must write this. My sister's baby has died. Morwen has gone into a deep sleep and I fear for her life. The queen has given birth to triplets, two girls and a boy. One girl has dark hair and I sense much hope from her. I should be happy for the realm has and heir now but I cannot help but feel saddened by my little nephew's untimely death…_

…_Aredhel is saddened by the birth of her babies; Melkor says she is too young to have more than one child. I fear all three may die if they do not get the proper care. But they have been named; Deladrieng is the oldest and the dark haired child, hope of love. The other girl is called Cary; the loved one while her brother is Tyndall, burning light. The queen and her king must decide what is to become of her children…_

…_My heat sings once more, Aredhel has given Deladrieng to Morwen in the hopes that she will awaken and love this new baby. It has worked; Morwen awoke and will not let the baby out of her sight. She had some news to give me. It seems the late queen Idril's sister, Guinevere, has twins about a year old. Both twins have red hair like their beautiful mother. She has named them Morgan and Nimue after fabled witches. I fear what will happen in the future but I know we must stay strong._

…_There has been much debate over who will be the next queen. By birth is should be Deladrieng but the law states only a child with the silver hair can rule the elves of Moriquendi…_

Eol paused and looked at his audience. He saw the slight smile edging onto Deladrieng's face and was gladdened. He then looked at Legolas and Aragorn.

"Can that book tell us what happened to Aredhel as a child?" asked Aragorn while Legolas bit his lip and looked on with pleading eyes. Eol smiled.

"Why yes, I do believe it can, you see, this book was written by me, in it I recorded every event that has happened to the royal line of the Moriquendi, it is my job to note it down for long ago something terrible happened to the first Queen, Gwen. Ever since then I have recorded the long line of deaths and mishaps that have happened for I fear that soon it will end, and when it does, only then can the Moriquendi be free. You may wonder why I am telling you this, I believe you can help end it, for you see, the royal line has come to a complete circle. It first started with queen Gwen and her red-haired sister Drei…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I own the world! Its mine all mine…my own my precious! Arg the ring it burns! Sorry not mine!

Hee hee hee you guys are so gonna lurv this chapter!

Thanks for the reviews and helpful tips…more are appreciated!

Chapter Seven

"The royal family started with Queen Gwen, she was the first even elf to have silver hair. Her twin sister, Drei had the typical black hair of the moriquendi and it was not until they were older that Drei began to resent it. Melkor, Morwen and I were only children then and we were best friend with the twins. We saw how Gwen's special treatment was affecting her sister." Eol paused and looked to the throne before continuing. "I remember the day well, Gwen was outside with us playing a rough game of tag. Drei was in the woods. Scouts came to report that there were orcs out there and the twin's mother sent out more to find Drei. Gwen was ordered to stay inside and stay safe. We went with her to keep her company. The next morning the scouts came back to report that they had not found Drei. Gwen was very upset and locked herself in her room. All that day Morwen and Melkor tried to reason with her while I sat and watched at the window. Thus it was I who first saw the red haired elf maid creeping towards the great doors. I should have said something but I didn't, I was frightened. Instead I followed her. By her stance I knew her to be Drei, but instead of her hair being black, it had become a rich red. Through some magic she caused the death of the queen and for Gwen to become the next queen. Years passed and the two sisters grew apart. Melkor and Gwen grew closer and eventually Melkor became prince. They had one silver haired daughter whom they named Aredhel. Drei had a son, though the father was unknown. He was called Turgan. The children played together but it was noticeable that a shadow lingered over the royal family. Then it happened again. Gwen was walking in the woods and never came back. Later that night some scouts found her dead. Not a mark was on her to show of her death, just a great sadness on her face and in her eyes. So once more we were with a young queen. Aredhel had three children but she too died early as did one of her children leaving on silver haired and one with red hair. Drei had died with her son in a Orc raid. Aredhel's red haired daughter fled into the woods while her silver haired one became queen. Thus it went on for two more generations then came Idril and Guinevere. Those too girls were very close, running in the woods and climbing trees. Then Idril got married and Guinevere seemed to be happy. Then one day Guinevere came to the palace carrying a baby boy, she called him Turgan and handed him over to Idril to raise with her own dark haired daughter, Teal. Guinevere seemed troubled. Often she would go into the woods for days and not return. Then one day, shortly after the birth of Idril's youngest child, Guinevere came to ask if she could take Turgan and Teal into the woods. Always trusting, Idril said yes. Morwen was worried and mentioned her fear to the queen. But Idril loved and trusted her sister and refused to listen. Orcs captured them and beat them. Guinevere was near death and Turgan suffered only a broken arm, it was Teal who came worse off. She only had the one stab wound for Guinevere had been protecting her, but that one wound contained poison. Three days later the little princess died. Idril was distraught. She and Guinevere had their first fight and a tearful Guinevere fled to the woods." A door opening made the listeners and storyteller turn. Aredhel flashed a small smile a beckoned for Deladrieng to come with her. The young elf maid hesitated but the went to her mother and the two left the room arm in arm. Eol smiled and continued with his story. "Several years passed and Idril's daughters, Aredhel and Rian grew to love each other as their own mother loved her sister. Morwen could sense that something terrible was going to happen and told me. We were too late. Idril took her daughters into the woods to show them where she and Guinevere had run when they too were captured by orcs. Orcs that took them to Saruman, the white wizard. For three weeks we tried to rescue them. Turgan helped as much as he could for they were his cousins. Never once did we see Guinevere and nor did we try to find her. Idril died by the hands of the wizard. During the escape, Rian and Turgan were hurt and Aredhel was lost. She was not with the wizard and she was not with the elves. Turgan died along with Rian. Both had poison in their wounds. The shadow was slowly loosing its battle. A red haired daughter had died and the silver haired one was missing. For weeks did we search until we found her in Rivendale. She came with us freely for she knew whom we were. Morwen and Melkor helped her trough her grief and she became the current queen. We were all surprised when she had triplets, and Melkor was very happy. For now the royal family can be free of this strange enchantment that has been over them since the days of Drei. For it was she who called forward a long forgotten god of the earth to make her feel better." Eol traced a pattern on the ground and looked at it sadly. "The god of revenge is not easy to defeat, but with the lasting love between sisters and the company of true friends, I am sure it can be sent back to whence it came. I have studied it and found it preys on the red haired sisters, taking then and giving them children, giving death to the young queens and killing the royals young. It gave Guinevere a son and two daughters. The son died and now she is left with her daughters. She has left it but she cannot leave her daughters. For witches they were named and like witches they will kill any intruder on sight. They were aiming for Deladrieng for she is the dark haired daughter in this family. The failed. They are strong with only Guinevere to control them, but she is still deep in her grief over the death of Idril. I ask you to help us, please!" A long silence remained after Eol had finished his story.

On the edge of the woods, identical elf maids with long red hair watched as a girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes made her way into the trees. She paused and looked behind her, eyes full of sadness and regret. Then she sighed and continued walking. A slight sound made her look to her left. She stared in horror as she saw two arrows headed straight for her. The horror turned to sadness as she saw the identical elves holding their bows. Not a sound did she utter as the arrows found their mark. As if watching herself in slow motion, she fell to the ground and lay there, deadly still. A single tear appeared in the corner of her grey eyes. Morgan and Nimue felt tears come to their eyes as they saw the girl fall. Deep in their hearts, something had been freed…something was happening to them…sadness was creeping ever closer…


End file.
